Sinner and Go- no a fellow sinner
by whenthemarshmallowmettheslayer
Summary: Forgive for I have sinned, the God of the New World confesses unto himself.


**_I will love you as a thief loves a gallery and as a crow loves a murder, as a cloud loves bats and as a range loves braes. I will love you as misfortune loves orphans, as fire loves innocence and as justice loves to sit and watch while everything goes wrong - Lemony Snicket._**

* * *

Forgive for I have sinned, the God of the New World confesses unto himself.

L was Light's enemy. A criminal despite being the World's third, second, and first greatest detective (a story Light wants to be regaled to him in further detail but that will never happen because L has to die). It wasn't because L opposed him that made L a criminal in Light's eyes.

The oldest Yagami child knew not everyone would hold his views (that the world is rotten and to become the garden it must be rid of the rot and silver tongue snakes that lead the good people astray) just like he had known when he realized the truth and the power behind the Death Note; he couldn't just give the Death Note away because no one would have the guts so he had to do it.

To put it simply, by being a bystander that doesn't go to a teacher to report the bullying of another student it made one almost as bad as the bully.

L wanted to catch Light and bring to justice which would prevent Light from punishing the wicked and liberating good people from robbers, serial rapists, murders and other scrum on this planet.

It makes Light want to grab the shoulders of the insomniac and shake him until he understands just as much as Light desires to smash his lips against the sugar addict to see if his mouth taste like the sugary things he consumes, the only thing he consumes, that should have given him diabetes by now. (Hell, instead of plotting to kill the man Light should just wait till his diet causes L to kick the buck- no, if L was to die it would be by Light's hand, even though the vary thought causes a foreign uncomfortable twist in his stomach, because L deserved to die by someone worthy not some criminal filth that got lucky or by the man utter lack of capability to take care of himself.)

How can someone so brilliant (an equal to Light's own intelligence which would be understatement to call a rare feat) be so blind?

Doesn't he understand?

The system is broken and a good portion of Police are corrupt or too dumb to piece the case together (the good are like sheep, they need someone, a God, to guide them).

Yet despite the fact L, who is equally as childish as Light, wants him dead so that he is right - that he righteousness and justice (because only the victors get to write history) Light can't help but love him as he plans to kill the detective.

L has done many things to Light. Compete with, snark with, fight with and along, hand cuffed, accused, relieved boredom, orchestrated a mock execution as a test, and imprisoned but making Light fall in love with him is by far the worst thing he has inflicted upon Light.

He should have expected this, have had a plan in case this situation arose and arose it has.

It makes sense that this would happen.

They are equals despite the few differences between them (besides their differences in their morals, the major one is personal hygiene) after all. And to be honest to himself, Light has never cared for either sex. He assumed himself to asexual until he meet L and realized he wanted an equal if he were to have a genuine relationship even if that equal will be the death of him or he will be death of his equal.

(Their story, Light realizes as he stares into the darkness of the bed room unable to sleep, would be worthy of those tragic love stories written by Shakespeare.)

But what Light feels - or to be more accurate, what Light shouldn't be feeling - for the man makes him not want to past judgement onto the detective. But that would make him just as bad as L, who by trying to hunt down Kira, was protecting the evil of this world, the bullies, which made L, the bystander that was almost as terrible as the bully. Besides the threat to Light's righteous mission and to his life it would make Light an bystander to the crimes L committed by trying to protect the evil of this world because of the insomniac perception of justice.

Light had to kill L. It was as simple as that (except it isn't)...

Light curls onto himself, closes his eyes and wishes for sleep to take him.

Just before he was lulled into Morpheus' arms Light remembered something from the book of Mark in the Bible. It was not the healthy that needed a doctor but the ill. Jesus had came not to call the righteous, but sinners to repent from their ways.

* * *

 ** _I will love you as a dagger loves a certain person's back, and as a certain person loves to wear dagger proof tunics, and as a dagger proof tunic loves to go to a certain dry cleaning facility - Lemony Snicket._**

 **A/N:**

 **1.) I own nothing.**

 **2.) Part one of the "Apples aren't an always appropriate apologies. Lemon drops are bittersweet to me."**

 **3.) Originally posted on archive of our own.**


End file.
